The Edward-Bella Six Month Project
by Chartreuse Lotus
Summary: Before Bella, the beauty with no brains, knows about Edwards enticing secret, she plans to reel him in and live a happy life with him. That is, until college. Read along my loves, because this is about to become your new favorite bed time story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know where it started. I guess it was when I was staring at computer screens admiring his face. His name, was Edward. After hours of CIA qualified stalking and investigation, I found it. His Facebook page. Who needs PI's when these days all you need to know is a simple URL? This would be the key to my happiness... Or should I say our happiness. You see, my plan is what I like to call: the Edward-Bella 6 Month Project. Each month, I plan to move up a level. Month one includes the not so subtle bump-into-you-I'm-so-sorry-I-say-as-I-bat-my-eyes- flirtatiously. I plan to propose my name in a question like statementlike: Hi my name is Bellaaaaaaa...? Including time for him to slip in his name casually. Month two: Our eyes meet across the hallway and I give him the hey-I-think-I-remember-you look. We meet half way through the hall, and I abruptly bring up his name. Now this would also be a statement posed as a question. I don't want to come across stalkerish... or even worse... desperate. Now of course I would know his name, he's the most gorgeous guy in the whole lonesome city of Buckingham. But that's irrelevant... Or is it? Anyway, month three: we meet at the same lunch table... And I use both his Facebook and Instagram to find our common interests. So far... all we share, is the love of photos. I'm not exactly raving about the cubs game in my free time. I casually slip my phone number on a napkin towards him and hope he doesn't use it to cleanse his beautiful face. Month four: obviously things will be going well, we will have been texting frequently, I accepted his instagram request, everyday we meet for lunch... And I hold his hand. Edwards pale, porcelain face will glisten in the sunlight... and we'll schedule our first official date. Month 5: he'll ask me to be exclusive, and we'll be so incredibly happy. Four weeks of ice cream cart visits together will have payed off. Month 6: we'll both go off to college knowing how happy we were as a couple, and meet up four years later to see wether or not our love survived the intensity of sororities and desperate college on-goers roaming parties for their one night stand. But I'm not going to get ahead of myself... Instead lets go day by day. You will soon see how the Edward-Bella 6 Month Project went in a downward spiral, and failed miserably... Or so I thought. Stick around lovelies because my not-so-private life, is about to become your new favorite bed time story.


	2. Chapter 2

Month one, was in a simple word crappy. I arrived at school, prepared to the max to suavely introduce myself to Edward. My friends and I spend lunch making googly eyes at his perfection. I can't wait to see their faces when I mention the fact that we are now "acquaintances". In other words, start clearing your schedules to be my future bridesmaids 'cause we are gonna be one heck of a couple. Ok here we go. I spotted my target and ingaged. Step by step, I got closer to Edward and finally the moment came to intercept him. Now I can look back and think, maybe I should check what he's carrying before I shoulder check the man of my dreams. Moments later I ended up with boiling hot coffee staining my new cashmere white blouse, and a buttered bagel where buttered bagels should not be. Mortified and mentally scared I managed to slip the words "I'm so sorry" out. He chuckled and said "shouldn't I be apoligizing? After all my breakfast turned into your new fashion statement" I laughhed... A little too much. "I'm Edward by the way..." Before I could mention my name, my "best friend" pulled me away because she was suffering from a makeup emergency. I tried my best to yell "I'M BELLA!" But judging by his expression, my efforts to shout my name failed miserably. The good news is, he winked and seemed amused by my screaming. "Till next month Edward", I whispered. Hopefully next time I won't be a walking breakfast buffet.


End file.
